Chronique d'une vie
by Brain Damages
Summary: "Tu te souviens pourquoi on est tombés amoureux ? Tu te souviens pourquoi c'était si fort entre nous ? Parce que j'étais capable de voir en toi les choses que les autres ignoraient. Et c'était la même chose pour toi."
1. SWITCH - 1995

**Titre : **Switch (1995 - 6ème année)

**.**

**Prologue**

**Rating :** Je mets « M » dès maintenant, même si la première histoire sera seulement « T », mais cela m'évitera d'avoir un changer le rating en cours d'écriture !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à toutes (et à tous peut-être) ! Alors que j'avais fait une pause avec l'univers d'Harry Potter sur , je retrouve l'inspiration et pas mal d'idées que je trouve intéressantes à explorer. Je vais m'essayer à un genre d'histoire assez nouveau pour moi, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, je vous laisserai découvrir ça au fil des pages !

Je remercie au passage HPsianaDM, ma Beta Reader, qui a donc relu et corrigé ce chapitre !

**.**

_« Tu te souviens pourquoi on est tombés amoureux ? Tu te souviens pourquoi c'était si fort entre nous ? Parce que j'étais capable de voir en toi les choses que les autres ignoraient. Et c'était la même chose pour toi. »_ Guillaume Musso

**.**

Il faisait frais ce soir, comme souvent à cette période de l'année. Hermione avait enfilé un gilet par-dessus son pyjama et était venue s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui jouxtait son lit, travaillant déjà d'arrache-pied, quelques jours seulement après la rentrée, avec pour seule source de lumière la clarté blafarde de la lune. Ses camarades de chambre dormaient déjà à poings fermés depuis une bonne heure, mais la jeune brune était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle avait toujours trop réfléchi, mais là, cela atteignait des records jusque là inégalés. Elle pensait à Ron, à ses sentiments pour lui, à Harry, à la peur que son rôle d'élu lui inspirait, à ses parents, et à la peur qu'elle avait de ne jamais les revoir. Il y avait aussi les ASPICS, et la guerre qui grondait de manière sourde, comme une bête tapis dans l'ombre, imprévisible et terriblement dangereuse. Ils n'avaient que seize ans, comment pourraient-ils lutter pour la paix ?

Elle soupira et ramena ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, et le combat qui s'engagerait entre ses fidèles serviteurs et le reste du monde sorcier serait bien sûr inévitable. Le bien contre le mal dans un ultime combat qui signerait de manière radicale l'avenir de tout un chacun. Bien sûr, les opposants du Lord Noir avaient l'avantage du nombre, mais la peur rongeait les rangs des défenseurs de la justice comme la gangrène, et personne ne semblait disposé à risquer sa vie. Les gens se voilaient la face, et continuaient à vivre sans rien changer à leurs habitudes, espérant simplement que les choses ne s'aggraveraient pas, que tout redeviendrait à la normale, comme par magie. C'était ridicule, et terriblement lâche, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas les juger, elle-même n'avait jamais voulu que cette guerre devienne la sienne, et pourtant…

Et pourtant elle était là, assise toute seule dans le noir, un livre d'Histoire de la Magie ouvert sur les cuisses, à se torturer l'esprit sur des questions auxquelles elle ne trouverait aucune réponse toute seule. Elle secoua la tête, tentant dans un dernier effort de chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Il était inutile de se mettre dans un état pareil, elle devait garder la tête froide. Ses amis comptaient sur elle, sur son sang-froid, elle qui s'était toujours montrée pondérée, prudente, et avisée. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de jouer ce rôle, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle se devait de soutenir ses amis, de faire front à leur côté. Pour le moment, tout semblait calme, il fallait donc profiter, ne pas se laisser abattre, continuer à rire, à s'amuser, continuer à vivre, tout simplement. Voldemort n'attaquait pas de front, les Mangemorts étaient toujours en déroute, traqués par le ministère et les Aurors, il fallait donc profiter de cette accalmie.

Tiens bon, se dit-elle, garde la tête sur les épaules, et tout se passera bien. Même si un conflit éclatait, ils n'étaient pas en si mauvaise posture. Harry, le Survivant, l'Élu, était plus motivé que jamais, et Dumbledore, qui était -elle n'en démordrait pas- le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, avait mis le Mage Noir en échec lors de leur combat au Ministère de la Magie. Ce dernier ne se risquerait donc sûrement pas à passer à l'attaque. Malgré ce constat plutôt optimiste, elle ne se sentait pourtant pas soulagée. Tout le monde sorcier était sur ses gardes, comme le prouvaient les fouilles minutieuses des valises qui avaient été mises en place à l'entrée du château. Personne n'avait pu y couper, pas même les élèves les plus influents. Cette fois, la pureté de leur sang ne leur avait été d'aucune aide. Le traitement avait été le même pour tous. Selon Harry, la tête qu'avait fait Malefoy en voyant Rusard fouiller sa valise et en sortir un à un tous les objets étranges qu'il avait pu apporter valait son pesant de gallions.

Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres en pensant à Malefoy et à sa troupe de macaques décérébrés. C'étaient de petits conflits scolaires creux et sans réels fondements dont elle avait besoin pour oublier qu'au dehors, de vrais problèmes, bien plus graves et bien plus préjudiciables les attendaient. Les insultes, les coups bas, les affrontements… Tout cela lui semblait bien doux maintenant qu'elle regardait en arrière. Elle aurait aimé revenir à l'époque où son plus gros soucis était de savoir si oui ou non, elle devait envoyer un bouquet de phalanges en plein dans la mâchoire du blond platine. A ce souvenir, elle serra inconsciemment le poing, repensant au soulagement qu'elle avait ressentit en l'écrasant contre sa joue, la satisfaction qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu détaler comme un lapin apeuré, ses deux gorilles sur ses talons. Elle n'avait jamais été violente, elle n'avait encore jamais eu de pulsions agressives incontrôlables, mais cet espèce de gnome pédant et condescendant l'avait poussé à bout. Sacré crochet du gauche, se félicita t-elle en souriant pour elle-même.

**.**

Ne pas réussir à s'endormir commençait sérieusement à agacer Ginny, qui ne cessait de se retourner dans son grand lit à baldaquin dont les lourds rideaux de velours rouge étaient tirés, protégeant un minimum son intimité. Elle retint un rire goguenard. Comme s'il était possible d'avoir un semblant d'intimité lorsqu'on partageait sa chambre avec quatre autres filles. Elle adorait sincèrement Hermione, même s'il lui arrivait de jalouser la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Harry et son grand frère Ron, se sentant parfois mise à l'écart. Elle était pleinement consciente que c'était involontaire, c'est pourquoi elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle aurait été bien mal avisée de se liguer contre la meilleure amie de l'homme qu'elle convoitait. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien les sœurs Patil, mais elles pouvaient parfois se montrer amusantes, bien que très envahissantes. C'était le genre de fille un peu godiche, parlant sans cesse de vêtements, de vernis, et de garçons au torse huilé.

Et puis il y avait Lavande Brown. Rien que prononcer son nom intérieurement suffisait à la contrarier. C'était une insupportable pimbêche, toujours prête à se donner en spectacle, égoïste au possible, et surtout incroyablement stupide. Pour couronner le tout, cette blonde écervelée ne semblait pas remarquer que ni elle, ni Hermione ne pouvait la supporter, et elle continuait de venir leur parler. Parler. Parler. Parler. Elle s'évertuait à leur infliger ce babillage incessant et abrutissant. Depuis qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Ron, elle donnait à la rouquine des envies de meurtres. Envies redoublées lorsqu'elle voyait dans quelle état cela mettait Hermione. Ginny était attristée pour cette dernière, mais au fond, elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça. Les deux larrons n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Physiquement déjà, mais aussi intérieurement. Ils étaient trop différents, ils n'avaient rien à s'apporter l'un l'autre. Ronald ne supporterait jamais bien longtemps d'être inférieur intellectuellement et moralement à sa petite-amie, il avait un tel manque de confiance en lui à combler ! Et Hermione ne serait heureuse qu'en présence d'une personne intellectuellement stimulante.

Elle ne voulait pas être méchante envers son grand frère. Elle l'adorait, et lui reconnaissait mille et une qualités. Il était courageux, fidèle, amusant et déterminé, mais sa soif de savoir était étanchée depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle n'avait pas osé exposer son point de vue à la brune, de peur de la vexer, ou même pire, de la blesser encore d'avantage, mais il faudrait bien qu'elle se lance un jour. Peut-être qu'elle craquerait à force de la voir broyer du noir à chaque fois que le nom du rouquin était prononcé. Tout d'un coup, elle se trouva stupide. Pourquoi cherchait-elle absolument à s'immiscer dans les histoires de couple des autres alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de mener sa propre vie amoureuse de front ? Elle semblait chaque fois prendre les mauvaises décisions et s'éloigner chaque jour d'avantage de son objectif. Harry Potter. L'Élu. Le Survivant. Rien que ça ma grande, se moqua t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver plus inaccessible. Elle avait beau tenter d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens, rien ne semblait fonctionner. Elle s'était même ouvertement affichée avec Dean. Pfff, un coup d'épée dans l'eau aurait fait plus d'effet, continua t-elle à se morfondre.

**.**

Incapable lui aussi de trouver le sommeil, Drago triturait sa baguette, l'air distrait. Comme à l'accoutumée, il avait tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour se créer une bulle de calme et de sérénité. Il avait besoin de temps et de silence en ce moment. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il savait très bien que les décisions qu'il prenait aujourd'hui auraient un impact conséquent et indélébile sur son avenir. Si tant est qu'il puisse encore avoir un avenir. S'il décidait de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur Noir, comme l'en suppliait son père -pour laver l'honneur-, sa vie s'en trouverait à jamais transformée. Il passerait alors officiellement du côté des forces du mal. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Mais s'il refusait, il se ferait sûrement torturé. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Il était dans une impasse. Il se sentait pris au piège, et cette sensation lui était extrêmement désagréable. Lui qui s'était toujours vanté d'avoir le contrôle sur tout, et particulièrement sur sa vie, il se sentait devenir impuissant.

Sérieusement, ricana t-il intérieurement, Drago Malefoy, impuissant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Il noua ses doigts derrière sa nuque et se laissa tomber mollement sur son oreiller, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de pierre. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il se torturait l'esprit de la sorte, et ça le laissait perplexe. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser submerger par les événements, et encore moins par ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face, ni devant ses condisciples, ni devant sa famille, surtout en des temps si brouillés. La pression qu'il subissait en ce moment de la part des serviteurs du Lord ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qui allait prochainement se passer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait une guerre, et cette fois, il n'y aurait aucun survivant. Restait à savoir s'il voulait se ranger du côté des gagnants, ou des perdants. Au final, la question ne se posait même pas…

**.**

_A SUIVRE…_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : **Ceux qui se disputaient

**Rating :** « T » toujours.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à _**Romane**_, _**Amalia Malefoy**_ et _**Julie**_ pour leur review anonyme, j'apprécie le fait que vous preniez le temps de me donner vos avis ! Merci aussi et surtout à _**Orphee'sCry**_, qui me lit fidèlement depuis plusieurs années déjà, et à _**HPsianaDM**_ pour avoir prit de son temps afin de relire et de corriger ce nouveau chapitre. Comme à l'accoutumée, beaucoup de lecteurs pour très peu de reviews, ça serait sympa que vous me laissiez votre avis, vos critiques, ça me motive à écrire ! Bonne lecture ;) !

_**.**_

_« On s'aimait mais on ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire, qu'on allait souffrir, qu'on allait pleurer et se battre et se faire du mal et avoir envie de mourir. » _Justine Levy

**.**

Allez ma grande, se motiva mentalement Hermione en retroussant ses manches, c'est le moment de faire de ton mieux ! Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa paillasse et s'attabla sans plus attendre, son manuel de potions ouvert à la page dix. Elle avait toujours été plus qu'excellente dans cette matière, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle échoue cette fois-ci. Préparer une potion de Mort Vivante ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça ! Il suffisait d'être très précis, de bien lire la recette, d'effectuer un travail méticuleux, et surtout, ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Ni par Malefoy et sa bande qui continuaient de se moquer de sa précédente intervention, durant laquelle elle avait évoqué et décrit les fragrances qui se dégageaient pour elle de l'Amortentia, ni par Harry et Ronald, qui semblaient se disputer à propos d'un manuel. Visiblement, ils voulaient tous les deux posséder celui en bonne état. Elle haussa les épaules, les laissant à leurs enfantillages, et rajusta ses barrettes afin de ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux.

« Du dentifrice à la menthe… » singea Drago, provoquant le rire des ses camarades. « Au moins, on sait que Granger aime les mecs qui se lavent les dents. »

Hermione se retourna, prête à envoyer cet arrogant et insupportable serpent une pique des plus assassines, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà, Ron s'approchait de lui, l'air le plus menaçant possible.

« La ferme la fouine. » grinça le rouquin, les poings serrés.

Pas impressionné le moins du monde, Drago s'avança vers lui, l'air mauvais. Puis un rictus vint orner ses lèvres, comme s'il venait de trouver quelque chose de bien vexant à lui renvoyer en plein visage.

« On sait déjà que ce n'est pas par toi que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est attirée. » répliqua t-il avant de se tourner vers Blaise. « Son père a déjà du mal à lui payer des vêtements neufs, alors du dentifrice ! »

Au dernier moment, Harry eut la brillante idée de s'interposer entre les deux mâles pour éviter qu'une bagarre ne se déclenche. Il prit Ron par les épaules et le força doucement à revenir à sa place. Ça n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit pour en venir aux mains avec le blond, il aurait sa vengeance plus tard. Quand Lavande Brown s'en mêla et déclara qu'elle était certaine que Ronald se lavait très bien les dents, cela provoqua l'hilarité générale. Même Hermione ne pu s'en empêcher. Par Merlin, que cette fille était stupide parfois ! Embêter par cette cacophonie, le professeur Slughorn du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour rétablir le calme et le silence. Il réprimanda monsieur Malefoy pour son manque de maturité, et monsieur Weaver pour son manque de maitrise de lui-même.

Attendez, Weaver ? Ron Weaver ? Décidemment, ce professeur bedonnant semblait ne pas vouloir se souvenir du vrai nom du rouquin, ce qui acheva d'ailleurs de l'énerver. Il planta rageusement, ou plutôt tenta de planter rageusement son couteau dans la fève de sopophorus, qui, récalcitrante, vint s'écraser contre la nuque de Parkinson à pleine vitesse. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri de douleur, laissant tomber toutes les fèves qu'elle avait en main dans le chaudron sous le coup de la surprise, éclaboussant légèrement d'eau bouillante son binôme, qui cassa quelques fioles en reculant brusquement. Harry pouffa discrètement et Ronald fit semblant de contempler l'eau bouillonnante de son chaudron pour ne pas croiser le regard furibond de Pansy, qui cherchait le coupable.

**.**

La préparation de la potion de Mort Vivante avait été une vraie catastrophe pour la jeune sorcière, ainsi que pour tout le reste la classe. C'était Harry qui, sous le regard médusé de l'assistance, avait remporter le petit flacon de Félix Félicis. Tout le monde avait applaudit, sauf les Serpentards bien entendu, et Hermione avait tout juste tapoté, bien trop jalouse pour se réjouir vraiment. Elle s'était démenée comme jamais, avait transpiré sous la pression, avait suivit la recette de la préparation à la lettre, avec une minutie qu'un maître aguerri de Potions Avancées aurait pu lui envier. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle avait récolté, c'était une potion de mort complètement ratée -qui aurait à peine été suffisamment puissance pour faire tousser un écureuil asthmatique- et une coupe de cheveux des plus ridicules. Malefoy ne s'était d'ailleurs pas fait prier pour se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

Heureusement pour lui, le cours touchait à sa fin, et la jeune Lionne avait préféré ranger rapidement son matériel plutôt que de lui prêter la moindre attention, maugréant tout en se disant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en quittant la salle de classe presque vide et il lui adressa un petit sourire goguenard en retour, ce qui eu don d'agacer prodigieusement la jeune femme. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pourquoi était-il aussi odieux depuis quelques jours ? Oui, elle n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer, et ils s'étaient toujours chercher des noises, mais là ! Là ça dépassait tous les records. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu aussi en forme, aussi inventif lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver des nouvelles techniques pour la pousser à bout.

Occupée à pester intérieurement contre le Serpentard, elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment l'élève qui marchait à pas pressés en face d'elle et le percuta de plein fouet, tombant sur les fesses entre ses manuels et ses parchemins. Voilà. Même quand Malefoy n'était pas présent, il réussissait quand même à la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle s'était encore débrouillée pour se faire mal. Et à en juger par le langage grossier de celui qui l'avait renversé, elle allait encore devoir se défendre bec et ongles pour ne pas se faire humilier gratuitement. Elle se redressa et rassembla son matériel, sans prêter attention au grossier personnage qui lui faisait face, et se releva avant d'épousseter sa robe de sorcier poussiéreuse.

« Ça alors, Granger ! » se reprit bien vite celui qui l'avait bousculé. « Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais… »

« Tiens, McLaggen. » soupira t-elle, agacée par avance.

« Oh ! Tu sais comment je m'appelle ? » demanda t-il d'une voix enjôleuse en s'accoudant au mur, dans une position qui se voulait décontractée.

« Ça fait six ans qu'on est dans la même maison, le contraire serait étonnant. » le calma t-elle d'une voix froide. « Contente de t'avoir parlé. »

Elle mit fin brusquement à la conversation, peu désireuse de laisser croire à cette imbécile prétentieux qu'elle était intéressée par lui. Elle passa à côté de lui sans même lui adresser un regard, faisant mine de ne pas entendre ce qu'il avait encore à lui dire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'elle avait eu le malheur de l'avoir regarder sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross le jour de la rentrée, il semblait avoir décidé de la suivre comme son ombre dans le but d'attirer son attention. C'était un comportement des plus ridicules. Ça n'était pas en se montrant plus collant qu'un chewing-gum dans les cheveux qu'il allait réussir à attirer son attention. Elle avait déjà bien assez de soucis avec son cœur pour prendre la folle décision de s'engager auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle commençait tout juste à faire le deuil de sa relation avortée avec Ronald.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne chercherait plus à la rattraper, elle ralentit l'allure et tourna sur sa gauche pour atteindre les escaliers. Harry et Ron devait déjà être dans la grande salle à se demander pourquoi elle mettait tant de temps à les rejoindre. Ce n'est pas pourtant pas de ma faute si j'ai le chic pour attirer tous les abrutis qui croisent ma route, se plaignit-elle intérieurement. Et ça n'était pas de l'exagération ! La plupart des garçons qui tentaient de la courtiser étaient de toutes maisons confondues, joueurs de Quidditch ou bourreau des cœurs, le fantasme incarné de ces jeunes play-boy semblait être le rat de bibliothèque. Peut-être pour l'aventure, pour trouver quelque chose de nouveau, pour satisfaire un égo démesuré, pour se rassurer sur leur virilité, … Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où leur venait ce penchant étrange, elle se contentait de les remettre gentiment à leur place lorsqu'ils tentaient leur chance.

Cormac McLaggen était ce genre de garçon. Amoureux de toutes les filles qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir en claquant des doigts. Comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose de plus compliqué qu'à l'accoutumé. Sportif, musclé, plutôt beau garçon, il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour cueillir une fille parmi les nombreuses prétendantes qui se trainaient à ses pieds, mais cela ne semblait plus l'intéresser. Et parmi toutes les filles froides et distantes envers lui du château, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur elle. Elle était loin de le trouver repoussant, mais elle ne voyait absolument pas en lui le partenaire idéal. Certes, il avait de l'expérience, et il serait donc fatalement moins maladroit qu'aurait pu l'être Ron, mais elle n'était pas à la recherche de plaisir physique. Si elle avait simplement voulu coucher pour la première fois avec quelqu'un de doué, elle se serait surement tournée vers lui, mais ça n'était pas le cas.

**.**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, elle remarqua que ses amis mangeaient déjà avec bon appétit. Ces rustres n'avaient même pas prit la peine de l'attendre ! En s'approchant d'eux pour s'installer à leur côté, elle vit Lavande Brown pendue au bras de Ronald, qui lui, semblait plus que ravi de la tournure que prenait leur relation. La jeune Lionne soupira discrètement. Décidemment, tout le monde semblait s'être ligué pour lui faire passer une mauvaise journée.

**.**

_A SUIVRE…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : **Celui qui poussait le bouchon trop loin

**Rating :** « T » toujours.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

** .**

_« J'ai très envie de la serrer dans mes bras, peut-être même de l'embrasser, peut-être même de lui dire que je l'aime. Mais ni elle ni moi ne sommes prêts à ça. » __Guillaume Musso_

**.**

« Comment ? » s'exclama Hermione, outrée. « Vous séchez les cours pour assister à une sélection de Quidditch ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel tout en mordant avidement dans un morceau de pain. Sans même prendre la peine de finir sa bouchée, il lui répondit.

« Mais non, on ne sèche pas, on a une autorisation spéciale de Mme Bibine, arrête de voir le mal partout ! » s'exclama le rouquin en postillonnant.

« On ne loupera que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. » la rassura Harry d'une voix douce en lui adressant un sourire contrit.

« Et de toute façon c'est un cours facultatif ! » renchérit Ron avant de se resservir copieusement. « Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai matière plus barbante à Poudlard. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon Ron, à part manger et bécoter Lavande Brown, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui t'intéresse. » répondit la lionne, ne pouvant retenir son amertume.

**.**

« La statue que vous voyez là est une œuvre réalisé par Calahan O'Brien en 1785, elle représente Thémis, la déesse grecque de la Justice. Quelqu'un sait-il quelque chose à son propos ? » demanda le professeur Binns, de son habituelle voix trainante et soporifique.

Hermione leva vivement la main, et il lui donna la parole.

« Elle incarne l'équité, la balance entre le bien et le mal. Selon O'Brien, elle serait dotée de certains pouvoirs, jusque là non découverts. » récita t-elle.

« Pitié… » marmonna Drago. « Que quelqu'un fasse taire cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! »

« Allons allons les enfants, restez tranquilles. Je vais chercher quelques objets dans mon bureau, ils nous seront utiles plus tard. »

Sur ces mots, le fantôme traversa la porte du fond de la salle de classe.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai Granger ? » se moqua le blond.

« Ferme-là Malefoy, où tu vas le regretter. » grinça Hermione en se levant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Folle de rage, la jeune femme perdit toute notion d'élégance et de bienséance et se jeta avec force sur le Serpentard, qui bascula en arrière sous le choc et la surprise. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien ça ! Cette folle furieuse avait oser le ceinturer à la taille et le faire tomber devant tous les élèves présents. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était qu'une simple fille, aussi avait-il un grand avantage physique. Il ne tarda pas à prendre dessus et à inverser leur position. Mais elle se débattait avec la rage et l'énergie du désespoir, il n'arrivait donc pas la maîtriser complètement. Ils essayaient tous les deux d'attraper leur baguette respective, mais celle de Drago avait roulé trop loin lors de sa chute, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à se libérer les bras pour la saisir. Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient rassemblés. Certains encourageaient Hermione, d'autre Drago, certains riaient, certains se contentaient de regarder.

En temps normal, la Lionne détestait être au centre de l'attention, mais là… Malefoy méritait une correction, et elle irait jusqu'au bout, même si elle devait être punie pour ça. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il lui tira les cheveux et lui balança son genoux entre les jambes, dans l'espoir violent de lui ôter toute capacité de réflexion. Elle le rata de peu, mais le coup porté déstabilisa le blond et elle réussit à la repousser avant de se saisir de sa baguette. Elle se releva prestement et le tint en joue, remarquant, dépitée, qu'il avait profité de son manque d'attention pour en faire de même. Les petits curieux qui s'étaient attroupés circulairement autour d'eux commencèrent à se reculer, comme s'ils redoutaient eux-aussi que cette petite bagarre tourne en règlement de compte. La lionne avança d'un pas baguette tendue, menaçante. Si sur le plan de la force physique, elle était désavantagée, sur le plan magique, elle avait largement de quoi se tailler la part du lion.

« Je te laisse une dernière chance de t'excuser maintenant Malefoy, après ça sera trop tard pour venir pleurer dans mes jupes. » offrit-elle, clémente mais ouvertement menaçante.

« Ne me fais pas rire Granger, baisse ta baguette où tu vas le regretter. » siffla le blond, furieux. «Amèrement. »

« Tu veux mettre en pratique les sorts que t'a apprit ton Mangemort de père ? » railla t-elle en se reculant.

« Cracbadaboum ! » cria Malefoy en visant son ennemie, rouge de colère.

La jeune femme para le sort au dernier moment, peu désireuse de voir l'effet que pourrait avoir un maléfice déchirant sur une personne vivante, et plongea derrière une table qu'elle renversa pour faire rempart entre elle et son adversaire. Les élèves s'étaient tous écartés subitement, rejoignant le fond de la salle, se protégeant également comme ils le pouvaient. La jeune brune se redressa subrepticement de derrière la table, et , à nouveau, esquiva de justesse un sort lancé par le Serpent, qui s'était caché un peu plus loin. Il avait surement eu peur qu'elle riposte. L'hideuse statue de Thémis, déesse de la justice, l'empêchait de surveiller convenablement les agissements du blond, mais elle réalisa qu'il devait en être de même pour lui. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête à son tour, elle ne manqua pas l'occasion.

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Protego ! Confringo ! »

Hermione plongea au sol à l'entente de ce sortilège et se protégea la tête de ses mains, afin d'éviter les projectiles qui lui tomberaient immanquablement dessus. Cela ne manqua pas, malheureusement, Malefoy savait viser. Un gros morceau de la table explosa en une multitude de copeaux de bois. Cet espèce de débile cherchait vraiment à lui faire du mal ! Deux fois déjà il avait utilisé des sorts qui auraient pu la blesser gravement. Sa barricade étant maintenant devenue obsolète, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour mettre fin à ce conflit. Si possible avant que monsieur Binns ne revienne soit dit en passant. Ils se redressèrent tout les deux d'un seul coup et, surpris de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre, lancèrent un sort à l'aveuglette. Un bruit de pierre cassé leur indiquèrent qu'il avait loupé leur cible. Ils avaient touché la foutue statue de Binns. Hermione sentit une sorte de malaise la gagner, Drago aussi. Fatigués de se cacher ils se relevèrent à nouveau et se visèrent.

« Obscuro ! » cria Drago, en même temps contré par un sortilège cuisant en provenance de la jeune femme qu'il tenait en joue.

Touché au visage, Drago tomba au sol sous la violence du choc. Son visage enfla en un temps record et la douleur était vive, bien que supportable. Cette garce avait osé le défigurer. Hermione quant à elle, était tombée au sol également, complètement aveugle. Cette sensation était des plus désagréables, et elle commença à paniquer. Impossible de savoir si elle avait touché Malefoy, si celui-ci s'approchait. Elle était déboussolée. Précautionneusement, elle rampa dans l'espoir de retrouver sa baguette. Le cri du professeur Binns l'immobilisa net.

**.**

« Ce genre de comportement est inadmissible. J'ose espérer que vous en avez conscience. » gronda McGonagall, qui remplaçait Dumbledore, absent pour des raisons que lui seul connaissait.

Hermione, qui avait recouvré le contrôle de ses sens, baissa la tête, honteuse, et se mit à fixer ses pieds, dans le but d'échapper au regard chargé de reproche de la sous directrice. Drago, lui, se tenait à ses côtés, droit comme un "i", hautain et serein, le visage encore légèrement enflé. Il semblait n'avoir que faire des réprimandes de la vieille femme. Cette dernière s'approcha d'eux et réajusta sa paire de lunette, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur dire pour qu'ils réalisent la dangerosité de leur bêtise, et surtout le genre de punition qu'elle pourrait bien leur infliger pour leur couper toute envie de recommencer. Les deux étudiants se sentaient tous les deux très étourdis, assaillis de vertige, mais ils préféraient mettre ça sur le compte du contrecoup des sorts qu'ils avaient reçu.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de votre geste ? » poursuivit-elle d'une voix pincée. « Vous auriez pu vous blesser, ou même blesser quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Oui professeur. » murmura la Gryffondor d'une voix timide.

Drago restait stoïque, affichant une mine agacée.

« Une retenue… » infligea McGonagall, faisant tiquer le Serpentard. « Pour vous deux, jeunes gens, jusqu'à la fin du mois. Vous effectuerez, à raison d'une heure par jour, des Travaux d'Intérêt Général. Ensemble. »

**.**

_A SUIVRE…_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :** Ceux qui se levaient du mauvais pied

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR, je ne tire aucun profit de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur :** Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

**.**

_« Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble. » __Roy Croft_

**.**

Un bruit inhabituel tira Hermione du sommeil agité dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle remua dans son lit, mal à l'aise. Elle sentait que tous ses membres étaient courbaturés, comme si elle avait couru un marathon la veille au soir avant de se mettre au lit. Engourdie, elle tenta de se redresser, mais sa tête lui semblait peser au moins une demi-tonne. Elle grogna, et ne reconnu pas sa propre voix. Etait-ce vraiment elle qui venait de lâcher ce gémissement rauque ? Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas levée inconsciemment pendant la nuit pour aller faire la fête, boire à s'en rendre malade et fumer à s'en décoller la plèvre lorsqu'un bruit l'interpella. Les filles semblaient déjà levées, et à en juger par le ramdam, elles faisaient visiblement peu de cas du sommeil des autres. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de ses colocataires de se montrer si bruyantes, surtout un samedi matin !

« Nott, tu veux bien ramasser tes foutues fringues ? Ce dortoir est une vraie poubelle ! » gronda une voix bien trop masculine pour appartenir à une de ses amies.

Surprise, et pour le coup totalement réveillée, Hermione se redressa dans le lit et se frotta les yeux. Les filles étaient pourtant au courant qu'il était totalement interdit de ramener des garçons dans le dortoir des filles. Ginny n'aurait jamais fait ça, et elle voyait mal les sœurs Patil se livrer à de telles activités. Lavande alors ? Cette petite gourgandine avait-elle invité un garçon à passer la nuit dans son lit alors qu'elle passait son temps à roucouler au bras de son « Ronounet » ? Passant de la surprise à la fureur, la jeune femme hoqueta en se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait. Nott ? Comme Théodore Nott de Serpentard ? Le monde tournait à l'envers ! Etait-elle encore en train de rêver ? Cette situation était complètement loufoque ! Elle se pinça au bras dans l'espoir de se réveiller de se cauchemar mais rien n'y fit.

Mais… Depuis avait-elle les bras si musclés ? Elle baissa les yeux vers son propre corps et retint de justesse un hurlement horrifié. Les draps… Etaient verts. Et… A la place de sa poitrine trônaient deux pectoraux bien dessinés. Merlin tout puissant, se lamenta t-elle en poursuivant sa lente inspection de son nouveau corps, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc tout dur entre mes jambes. Après un coup d'œil rapide sous les draps, sa peur se confirma. Elle avait bel et bien un pénis entre les jambes, en érection qui plus est. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle s'emballa maladroitement dans ses draps aux couleurs de Serpentard. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver piéger dans le corps d'un homme ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Elle n'avait jamais entendu pareille histoire. Heureusement pour elle, les rideaux du lit à baldaquins étaient tirés, personne donc ne pouvait voir l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Farfouillant à tâtons le dessus des draps, elle s'empara d'un caleçon et l'enfila maladroitement, veillant bien à ne toucher aucun centimètre de cette peau qui n'était pas la sienne. Par Merlin, elle n'avait encore jamais vu d'homme nu d'aussi près. Et cette érection persistante qui ne voulait visiblement pas se calmer ! Elle ne pouvait décidemment pas sortir comme ça ! Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, constatant avec effroi qu'à la place de sa tignasse bouclée se trouvait de cheveux en bataille beaucoup plus court. Elle songea un instant qu'elle pouvait toujours se rallonger et faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que les inconnus qui lui faisaient office de camarades de chambre se décident à partir, mais le sort en décida autrement.

« Tu fais la grasse mat' Drago ? » s'enquit une voix masculine qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Blaise Zabini.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, paralysée par la peur. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se trouve en cet instant même dans le dortoir de Malefoy ? Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire songea t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf. Coincée dans le corps d'un homme, et dans le dortoir du prince des Serpentards par-dessus le marché. Lorsque le rideau de son lit s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer la tête de Zabini, elle poussa un cri d'horreur strident. Strident ? Pas le moins du monde ! Sa voix était grave et légèrement rauque. Une voix d'homme. Ce constat la fit taire immédiatement. Elle resta un instant, aphone et tétanisée à regarder le Serpentard qui la dévisageait d'un air circonspect.

« Y a un soucis Drago ? » demanda ce dernier au haussant un sourcil. « On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. »

« D… Drago ? » bégaya Hermione, hébétée.

« T'es sûr que ça va mec ? » insista Blaise avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Hermione sauta presque au plafond tant sa proximité la mit mal à l'aise. Elle s'échappa du lit, mais, pas encore habituée à son nouveau corps, elle perdit l'équilibre et trébucha. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et tomba nez à nez avec Goyle, qui la regardait comme une échappée d'asile. Elle poussa un petit cri apeurée et partit brusquement en sens inverse, sentant en elle monter une brusque envie de vomir. Elle se cramponna au lavabo et leva fébrilement les yeux. Le reflet de Drago Malefoy en personne lui rendit son air terrifié, ce qui acheva de lui faire péter les plombs. Coincée dans le corps de Malefoy ? Elle poussa à nouveau un grand cri épouvanté et courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes, sous le regard de ses nouveaux camarades de chambre qui ne savaient plus trop s'ils devaient rire ou s'inquiéter de l'état du prince des Serpents.

« Putain les mecs… » commença Crabbe en ouvrant la porte pour quitter la chambre. « Ça c'était vraiment bizarre. »

**.**

Bon, pas de panique, se sermonna Drago en inspectant l'étendue des dégâts, ça ne peut être que temporaire. Par Salazar, il avait deux seins, une touffe, et plus de queue. Son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser ! Il se redressa dans le lit, rajustant négligemment sa chemise de nuit en soie. Un ricanement lui échappa. Qui aurait pu dire qu'une petite prude écervelée de Gryffondor portait ce genre de petite nuisette sexy ? Car oui, à en juger par la couleur des draps, il ne pouvait se trouver que dans un des dortoirs de ces abrutis de Lions. De Lionnes d'ailleurs pour être plus précis. Il se frotta le visage, tiraillé entre l'envie de sortir de cet environnement insupportable et la peur de croiser quelqu'un sur son chemin. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Car quand il passa une main dans ses cheveux et qu'il entra en contact avec une masse brune et bouclée, l'horreur le transfigura. Ce n'était pas possible. Il refusait d'y croire.

Il tira discrètement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins et jeta un œil aux autres lits présents. Visiblement, ses nouvelles petites copines de chambre dormaient encore. Il se glissa en silence hors du lit et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le miroir le plus proche. Il lui renvoya l'image d'une Hermione Granger échevelée en petite nuisette en soie rouge. Sexy en diable, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avant de se reprendre aussitôt. Nom d'un gobelin, il était dans le corps de Granger, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de commentaire ! Il se gifla mentalement. Est-ce que Granger était dans le même cas que lui ? C'était fort probable. Il jura entre ses dents en pensant à la réaction que cette dernière avait du avoir en se réveillant. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'avait pas agi comme une imbécile. Il s'imagina pendant une seconde la jeune brune se réveillant dans le corps d'un homme nu et savoura par avance son petit air de vierge effarouchée. En plus, il avait dormi en tenue d'Adam.

Il s'approcha de son armoire et l'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il retira sa nuisette, qui lui tomba aux chevilles, et choisit des sous-vêtements au hasard. Au final, la Granger n'était pas si mal foutue que ça. Des seins ronds, hauts, fermes, un ventre plat et légèrement musclée, des jambes fuselées et longues. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à poil, il aurait surement rigolé. Il enfila une culotte et s'attaqua au soutien gorge. Quelles saloperie ces trucs-là, grogna t-il intérieurement en se débattant les mains dans le dos pour attacher le sous-vêtement récalcitrant, vachement plus facile à enlever qu'à mettre ! Après trois essais infructueux, il balança rageusement le sous vêtement dans l'armoire. Tant pis, marmonna t-il, aujourd'hui, on fera sans les gars. Il enfila un chemisier à pression et un jean près du corps. Nom d'un troll, cette situation était plus que ridicule !

Il sortit de la chambre sans perdre une seconde de plus, peu désireux de tomber nez à nez avec une de ses nouvelles camarades de chambre. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta net en arrivant dans la salle commune. L'enfer n'avait plus de limite. Finnigan, Thomas et Weasley frère était avachi sur les canapés, ils semblaient en grande discussion. Il tenta de passer discrètement, sans attirer l'attention du petit groupe, mais, dans sa concentration, il en oublia de regarder devant lui et percuta quelqu'un d'autre. Il retint un juron et repoussa sans ménagement… Potter. Par tous les diables, sur tous les élèves de Gryffondor qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le pire de tous. Le Survivant en personne. Instinctivement, il grogna, presque incapable de s'en empêcher :

« Pousse-toi de mon chemin le balafré. » avant de le bousculer volontairement d'un bon coup d'épaule bien senti.

Réalisant trop tard son erreur, il pressa le pas et sorti précipitamment de la salle commune.

**.**

Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, Hermione s'était enfin décidé à prendre les choses en main. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les pédales devant autant de témoin. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette salle de bain, qu'elle s'habille convenablement et qu'elle parte à la recherche de Drago, chose qui sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles. Elle devait en quelque sorte partir à sa propre recherche. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement contrit avant de se fustiger mentalement. Allez ma grande, se morigéna t-elle, tu gardes ton sang froid, tu trouves cet ignoble vermine et tu lui fais regretter ce genre de blague puérile. Nom d'un Nargol, elle avait failli faire une attaque cardiaque en se réveillant dans ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, c'était une farce stupide et dangereuse ! Elle s'essuya le visage et regarda la cabine de douche. Même pas en rêve ! Il était totalement hors de question qu'elle touche le corps de Malefoy, et surtout pas dans de telles conditions.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, prenant un air le plus naturel possible. Elle adressa à Goyle un signe de tête rapide et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle resta une seconde immobile à fixer les vêtements chics tous mieux pliés les uns que les autres. Décidément, monsieur ne se refusait rien. Elle attrapa une chemise noire en soie et l'enfila prestement. La sensation contre sa peau était des plus exquises, le tissu transpirait le luxe et la douceur lui faisait l'effet d'une caresse. Pas étonnant que Malefoy affectionne ce genre de vêtement. Elle compléta le tout avec un pantalon noir et une paire de mocassin neuf et sortit de la chambre. C'est là que commençait la véritable mission commando. Il s'agissait de traverser toute la salle commune des Serpents sans être vue. Elle ne se sentait pas de taille à faire semblant d'être son pire ennemi.

« Drago ? » appela une voix féminine dans son dos au moment où elle allait atteindre la porte de sortie.

Avant qu'elle ai pu se retourner, une tornade brune était venue se jeter à son bras et la regardait en papillonnant des yeux comme une petite vierge énamourée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante avec ses petites mimiques de grandes séductrices ! Hermione, dégoutée par sa proximité, la repoussa sans ménagement. Oubliant qu'elle n'était plus dans son corps, elle avait repoussé la jeune Verte et Argent avec force, mais la force qu'elle avait dans les bras était visiblement celle de Drago, car la pauvre Pansy se retrouva bientôt assise par terre, sonnée par le choc.

« Bas les pattes Parkinson. » grogna Hermione avant de se stopper net, réalisant qu'elle devait se comporter comme Drago. « Euh… Tu sais très bien que je n'suis pas du matin. J'ai passé une sale nuit. »

Elle profita de la surprise générale pour se faufiler le plus vite possible hors de sa nouvelle salle commune. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, troublée. Par Merlin, je sens que la journée va être longue, soupira intérieurement la jeune femme.

**.**

_A SUIVRE..._


End file.
